libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Atmospheric Technician
Description : This is infamously the most toughest system to understand when it comes down to SS13, after Genetics. If you're reading this guide, then you are most likely clueless. Don't worry we'll start from scratch. Atmospherics can be the most vital part of the Station. Malfunctioning AIs can set a flaming fireball of plasma to purge all humans, or send in a colorless gas that will suffocate people without they even realizing it. But you shouldn't be abusing this by allowing harmful gases to flow throughout the station as a non-traitor! As an Atmos Tech, it is your responsibility to investigate air leaks, then seal and replace the oxygen that was lost. Then your secondary task is to stop any plasma fires that start. You have firesuits to avoid having a heatstroke, but it won't actually stop you from being on fire. First, the basics : The most important thing to understand when it comes to Atmos is the direction of the gas flow. The pumps with a red mark on the end show the direction of the gas it will push through its pipe. * The main point of this section is to show which way gas moves. If you know what direction the pipes point the gas, you will understand Atmospherics A LOT easier. : Now, look back at the Atmos picture. Find the computer that has red tiles around it (bottom most left computer). That one should be the Nitrogen control. The pump to the left of is the gas exiting from the Nitrogen container (from there it will go towards the Air Computer\Controller, the bottom most right computer in the room). Then the pipe to the right is the nitrogen gas that has been separated from the recycling loop. Don't worry what the recycling Loop is right now, it will be explained later. So the gas seperated from the loop (by filters, which will be explained next) will go back into the container, it has no other way to go except forward. Remember that gas in pipes have to move in one direction : If yo''' u don't understand the part about the "gas separated from the loop will go back into the container", then it'll be explained further. If you look at the nitrogen control computer again, check out that grey block northeast of it, with the flashing arrows. Those are filters, whatever gas is selected, it will grab it and pump it out to the side of it. So in the nitrogen example, the filtered gas is aimed south into the windows going out into space, where the Nitrogen container room is. : Just reading this guide won't give a 100% understanding of Atmospherics, you'll need some experience with it in-game. For starters, observe the direction all the pipes go by looking at the pumps. '''The color coded pipes! So you might be thinking, "Ok, I understand the colors stand for different sections, but what is actually their purpose?" Well, here you go. Red pipes: This is the beginning of the recycling loop, the gas that's sucked up by the vents or scrubbers on the station doesn't disappear! It has to go somewhere. These pipes come from outside atmos and leads into the green pipes. Blue pipes: This is the default gas loop that leads outside of Atmos to the station. These pipes control the actual air that keeps us alive. It is all ready set at to have the Nitrogen gas at 79% and oxygen at 20% which is your natural "Air" composition. The pipes lead from the output valves of the Nitrogen and Oxygen controllers to the Air computer. Then the output of the Air computer is sent out to the station for us to breathe! The Air output pipes lead into the grilles on the eastern side of the room, and come out at the top part of the room where it goes into the station. Green pipes: This is the advanced section of the red pipes, they lead the gases back home to their correct containers. Remember earlier with the filters? Filters are absolutely necessary in this process. The filters pick what gas is need to be separated and sent to it's proper container. Notice how every Main Gas computer has one filter by it. If any gas hasn't been removed by the filter when it reaches the end, it goes into another Container room (which can help you release gas into the station) WARNING! The next part may be a bit hard to understand. Yellow pipes: These are the only pipes and pumps not turned on. THESE are what you use to flood the station with gases . Notice the three control computers on the east end of the room: CO2, Plasma, and N2O. All dangerous. The yellow pipes are the output of those three computers and helps lead them to the green pipes in the Northeast Room which goes to the Mixed Container. The output of the Mixed Gas Container\Computer leads to another turned off pump, if all the correct pumps are turned on, you can send gas into the station. If you have anything in your Mixed Container though. Your tools *Canisters: These can hold gases up to a 4500 pressure max! You can put gases into them by wrenchi ng them into a port that has gas flowing through it, being pumped towards the canister that is. You can take gases out by putting in a tank and opening the release valve. Or not putting in a tank and just letting the gas be released into the air. *Portable Air Pumps: These are handy little machines that have the same functions of a canister except they can suck in gas from the tank or atmosphere, or pump out gas from a tank or its own content s. *Firesuits and tools: You can use these to handle any airleaks you come across by building a wall, or weld a vent shut that's releasing dangerous gases. The firesuits, as said earlier, will protect you from overheating and will just barely let you stand space for a little while *Fireaxes: These are powerful two handed tools that can be used as a windowsmasher, skullsmasher, or a crowbar. *Airscrubbers: These are very useful for cleaning out plasma-filled rooms. They only filter plasma though, and need disposed of the gas inside it after it is filled. The Air Alarms : Now above the entrance room on the other side of those windows are two computers. They list any current problem in the Air composition of the area it is in. Such as if the air is too hot, too cold, plasma in the air, not safe to breathe and etc. You can even change the settings on the individual alarms your self by unlocking it with your ID. Then looking through the enviromental settings and pick draught, panic siphon, replace air and others. Draught will replace the air while siphoning it at time, and Replace Air will siphon all of the gases then put in new air. 'The 3 important Gases' *'Toxins\Plasma: '''Same thing, different names. These will give you toxins damage if you breathe in it. Also highly flammable, and will only combust if there's oxygen around. Just like any fire. *' N2O': The nice little knock out gas the dentist uses on you when he wants to touch you while you're asleep. *'Carbon dioxide:' This gas is colorless, so you can use to stealthily suffocate people before they even know it! But enough of the gas needs to be in the atmosphere to displace the oxygen. Traitor Atmos Tech or AI Here we finally are... what you have been wanting all along. Just remember, flooding the station with gases is not to be done as a nontraitor. Do not do it as a revolutionary too! Revs can't be killing innocent civilians. Ok, in this example we will be releasing Toxins gas. So see the first Atmospherics picture as a reference. #The plasma controller\computer is the middle one, on the east side of the room. There you want to power on the output and crank up the pressure as high as you can and hit "set pressure" #There is an output valve and pump next to it. Click the valve once to turn it to green which is open, then double click the pump to open up a window and turn on the power, crank up the pressure too! So its faster. #Now the gas should be flowing through the yellow pipes into the Northeast Room. See the Upper Atmos picture as a reference. You will have to turn on the pump between the yellow and green pipes so the gas will then flow into the Mix Gas Computer. Next to that computer is a meter, it's located on its input pipes and it will tell you how much pressure of gas is flowing. #Now turn on the Input settings through the computer, it should say injecting 50 liters per sec. Which is slow, can't turn that up. Just make sure all the gas pumps with the toxins gas flowing is cranked to the max. Now if you did everything right, you should be seeing purple gas flowing into Container room of the Mix Gas. #NOW WAIT. If you want to flood the station correctly, you'll need a lot of gas stored first. Maybe 3000-5000 kPa or more #Now turn on the output pumps on the floor and on the computer just like in step 1 and 2 #On the left side of that small room should be two pumps, one in the picture is turned on, remember to crank up the pressure anyway, and turn on the gas pump that's two tiles below it. #Gas should now be flowing into the station. But don't expect it to be fast, the station is huge and the gas is going to be distrubited throughout the whole place. Smaller rooms closer to Atmos should start flowing out the gas first. # FOR AIs. You have it easier by picking any atmosphere alarm you want, and change the settings of the vents so that room will receive more plasma than others. To do that, you must find the vent list when you click the atmosphere alarm and turn on both EXTERNAL and INTERNAL pressure checks, then crank up the kPA. #Or you could just fill up canisters with plasma and put them all over the station and turn on their release valves. An Important last message '''Remember, don't be flooding the station when you are not a traitor! Revolutionary either!' Category:Maintenance Category:Jobs Category:Guides